My heart will go on
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: Songfic, Oneshot. The sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki is dead, leaving his wife Sakura to raise their two daughters. They truely did love each other and at his funeral it was obvious.This oneshot is about the funeral and the begining of a 13 year marriage.


I was listening to the Titanic sound track and thought it would be a bitter sweet One shot to write. Song: My heart will go on- Celine Dion, Titanic soundtrack.

My Heart will go on

Sakura's POV

_" I love you, I... love you Sakura."_

_"Don't don't do this to me Naruto." Naruto laid bloody and exhausted in my arms_

_"Tell me you love me, tell me you'll always love me Sakura."_

_"I love you! I love you Naruto, pplease don't.' Tears stained my eyes as I stared down at him. My husband, Naruto Uzumaki. He's beautiful, I don't know how he can look so peaceful when he knows he's leaving me. I tried desperately to heal his wounds, but he wouldn't me._

_"I'm going to die Sakura, please don't waste your energy."_

_"Let me try." I sobbed, but He looked at me and I could see his pain, not because he was dying, but because of the pain his dying was putting me through. _

_"No, you'd kill yourself." He winced from the pain, I couldn't take it, seeing him like this._

_"Naruto!!" I cried. Amazing, all I'd ever done from graduating the Acdamey to now was cry. I was a crybaby, ya I knew this. You'd think my tears would have dried up along time ago, but those tears found their way down my face on to our wedding rings. With much effort he raised my hand and kissed it._

_"I love you, I love Talli, I love Seiko, and I love this village. Take care of those things Sakura. Especially our daughters, take care of them. Will you do that for me." I nodded softly. His blue eyes were crinkling in pain, it hurt me so much to see my teammate, the man I love, my husband, and the Hokage suffer so much. "Promise me you won't forget me, or my love for you."_

_"How could I not remember!" I yelled I was hurt that he thought our 13 years of marriage meant nothing! We've been married since we were 17. We'd had a mission to Grass Country when along the way Naruto had gotten alittle restless._

_Flashback_

_"Sakura-chan." Naruto whined, it was so hot and uncomfortable in Grass. "I'm bored!"_

_"So am I Naruto." The pink haired shinobi blew a strand of hair out of her face and continued to stroke his whiskers gently. Annoyed she lifted her hands up to wipe sweat from her brow. The boy whimpered and nuzzled her other hand with his nose, begging her to continue. The girl giggled and resumed petting her companion. "Just like a cute little fox." She whispered._

_"Sakura," He rolled off her and knelt down next to her. "I figured out something that would make us alot less bored."_

_"And just what is that?" Sakura swatted a fly off her neck. Naruto laid her down and crawled on top of her. He licked his lips and let his hot, moist breath mingle on her ear._

_"What if I told you at this very moment I could strip your clothes off and make you scream?" His voice coming huskily from his throat._

_"Naruto," Sakura moaned._

_"What would you say?" He grinned. 'I'm definately getting laid.'_

_"I'd say you're very bad at prioratizing. Now get off." She lightly pushed him._

_"Fine if that's the way you want it." He stood up and walked over to his pack. Naruto took his orange and black jacket off, then slowly peeled his black shirt from his sweaty chest, revealing a sprinkle of golden curls on his chest and a thin line of golden hair leading down to a place Sakura hadn't seen in two weeks. Naruto smirked when his girlfriend unconciously licked her dry lips._

_'Damn he's toying with me.' Naruto took a small sip of water and on purpose, let one single drop fall down his throat. Sakura watched as the precious liquid ran down his chest, to his perfectly toned abs, then disappeared under his pants. She walked over to him and kissed him roughly. Naruto wrapped one arm around her and held the water bottle away from her. Sakura's clothes were ripped off quickly, they laid scattered and forgotten in the tall grass. Naruto stared at his lover's beautiful body, had he done this 5 months earlier she would have had a huge blush. The sun was begining to set as he pulled her to him. He poored the water over her head and watched it drip down her hot body. She jumped on to him and secured herself around his waist making it easier for him to dive in and out of her. Naruto was right he definately made her scream as they made love under the stars. After that Sakura had gotten pregnate and Naruto proposed to her. They were wed after their first daughter Seiko was born._

_End of Flashback_

_"Tell the girls Daddy loves them, and remember I've always been in love with you, there's never been another woman I could love as much as I love you." My tears came faster as a shadow came over us. We looked up and saw Sasuke standing there. "Take care of my family, Sasuke. But know that her heart will always rest with me." So Naruto knew Sasuke had fallen for me._

_"I would never try to steal her away from you, you desereved her for all you went through dobe." Sasuke's voice cracked._

_"Thanks teme." He looked at me with so much love I couldn't bare it. Then finally his eyes turned a lifeless gray._

_"Rest in peace Hokage- sama." Sasuke tried to help me stand up._

_"NOOOO!" I screamed. He had never left me and I damn sure as hell wasn't going to leave him._

_"Sakura, we've got to go."_

_"Why, you can turn in the mission report, I'm staying with him." I looked in Sasuke's eyes and could tell it was tearing him apart, but I didn't care, I wanted to stay with him. So I stayed with him for three days, I finally left when they came to prepare his body for the funeral. I went home to my beautifu daughters Tallawa and Seiko._

_Present day_

_5 days after Naruto's death_

"Mom its time to go." Sakura looked at her oldest daughter, Seiko and nearly broke down crying. At 14 she was a spitting image of her father. 5 year old, Talli stumbled into the room, eyes red and irriated from crying, wearing a beautiful black kimono, she looked just like her mom.

"Thank you Seiko let's go."

At the Funeral

Everyone in Konaha had showed up to honor and wish good bye their beloved late Rokudaime ( sixth Hokage sp?). Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Talli, Seiko, and Tsunade sat in chairs on the platform near the casket. Tsunade was the first one to speak. All Sakura caught was _'He sacraficed his life to bring down the Akatsuki, like his father sacraficed his life to seal Kyuubi. Ironic isn't it that the demon who almost destroyed this village became the only thing strong enough to save it.'_

Kakashi spoke of their old genin days, Sasuke spoke of their rivalry, Talli spoke of the times she spent with her Daddy at the ramen stand and how much her parents loved each other, and Seiko was too mentally unstable to speak. Sakura was the last one to take the stand.

"My husband, Naruto Uzumaki, was a perfect man. He did'nt deserve the things we all put him through. He didn't deserve hearing that he was a monster, that no one could ever love him. He didn't deserve the horrible things that people said about him. He didn't deserve the child hood he had. He didn't deserve the hateful glares that even his wife's parents gave him. He deserved the world, I didn't deserve him, I was one of the ones who had hated him. If **anyone **deserved him it would be Hinata. I'm sorry Hinata, but I'm a selfish bitchy crybaby, and there was no way that I was going to give him up after I found out I was in love with him. He was an amazing father. He supported, protected, and provided for our family." Sakura's voice broke as the tears began to fall. "To honor my beloved, I'm going to sing one of his favorite songs, one that he would sing as he made love to me when he returned from missions. It always brought tears to my eyes and I would always thank him for loving me. Contrary to appearances, he had a beautiful voice. Sometimes he would even sing the girls to sleep when they were younger." The music started to play as Sakura picked up the microphone.

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on**

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Everyone listening could tell she was so in love with him, from her hand gestures to the way she looked at the sky, as if he were watching her. It broke everyone's heart to see her suffer like that, you could hear her love and pain in her voice as the tears came faster and she fought to hold them in. Once the melody had ended she walked over to his casket and kissed his cold lips. Then she silently walked over to her daughters and was envolped in a caring hug from Kakashi. You were truely heartless if you didn't cry just by looking at the scene. Finally little Tallawa's tears gave way and if you weren't crying before you definately were bawling now. The heavens even mourned over the sunkissed boy's death, showering the Earth with the tears of the angels. Once the funeral was over, everyone gave their condolences to the family and left. The Rookie Nine, Team Guy, and Sakura's parents were the only guests who stayed after.

"Mom, take the girls please." Sakura said, her voice and eyes deprived of any emotion. Her parents gave Tsunade a worried glance, but did as she asked. Kakashi gave her a fatherly kiss on the forehead and Tsunade told her to take the rest of the week off before departing. Hinata, Ino and Tenten gave her a hug before they too left. The boys all wished her suffering wouldn't last long, and soon only Sakura and Sasuke remained. "Leave me."

"No." His answer was simple and firm.

"That wasn't a request, that was a command, Uchiha." Sakura glared at the Uchiha heir.

"Not until I know you're stable Sakura."

"Sasuke," The look in her eyes told she was too tired to fight with him, that she wanted to mourn her husband's death with out anyone watching her. "let me be alone with him, I'm begging." Sasuke didn't want to cause anymore greif so he walked down through the aisles, letting her have her space, but still being close enough so that if she needed something he'd be there.

'I miss you, Naruto.' She didn't try to stop the tears from falling.

_**'I love you,' **_ The wind whispered.

'Thank you, my love.'

_**'Anytime, my soulmate.'**_

Haruno home

"Seiko when's Daddy coming home?"

"Daddy's not coming home Talli." Seiko whiped the tears from her little sister's eyes.

"When will he be home?" Poor Talli didn't fully understand why her father was gone or that he was gone for that matter.

"When forever is up."

"How long is forever?"

"Forever is a very long time."

__Ok that's the end, I cried the whole time I was writting this. So tell me what you think. Again this is a One shot, if you have any questions about this drabble review please.

Seiko (Say c oh)

Tallawa (Towl u way)


End file.
